User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 1
More Than Just a Pocky Challenge? How's it hangin', folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are here with our first ever "Ask or Dare!" And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! 'Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooo Wikia! So, we posted the intro a few hours ago, and ALREADY got some dares! No questions, though. :( '''Jesse: '''Actually, I have a question: you're not going to be like all the OTHER hosts, are you? ..."Other hosts?" '''Jesse: '''You know, the other hosts! The ones that like to torture us and poke fun, and whatever! We've been through enough! ...Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. It's a 50/50 ask or dare show you're living in. '''Jesse: '''O.O Moving on! This one is from Random-Rengeki. And it looks like it's for Jesse and Petra! (Ooh, I hope it's good) '''Petra: '''And by "good," you mean "non-painful," right? That's for me to know, and you to find out, sister. But it looks like you got lucky this time! You and Jesse have to do the Pocky challenge. '''Axel: '*stamps foot* DAMNIT! You got the good one! 'Nikki: '''Chill out, Axel. Not all of us get the tolerable ones. '''Axel: '''Wait a minute...TOLERABLE?! '''Nikki: '''Uh, I mean--TIME SKIP! Dare #1 ~One convienient time-skip later~ '''Jesse & Petra: '*blindfolded in kitchen with Pocky stick packets* Okay! The objection of the challenge is to guess the flavor before your opponent! The one who guesses the most wins! 'Jesse: '''We're not going to get hurt, are we? No, of course not, you wuss! This is only the first episode! Now put a sock in it, and start eating! '''Jesse & Petra: '*bite first Pocky stick* 'Petra: '*smacks lips* Huh. I can taste chocolate. And...banana? Woah! Petra's off to a great start! That's one for the warrior! 'Petra: '''Aw, yeah! In your face, Jesse! '''Jesse: '''You just got lucky! '''Petra: '''Suuuuuuure I did. Next one! We're wasting time, people! '''Jesse & Petra: '*bite next Pocky stick* 'Jesse: '''Hmmm...I'm thinking cookie dough. Huh, kind of reminds me of cookies and cream. '''Petra: '''I think it IS cookies and cream. Today must be Petra's lucky day, because that is, indeed, cookies and cream! '''Jesse: '''NOTCHDAMNIT! I was just talking about that! '''Petra: '''Maybe HE'S just UNlucky. Perhaps. Alright, another one! '''Jesse & Petra: '*bite next Pocky stick* 'Jesse: '*spittake* Yuck! Is this mango? I hate mango! And Jesse rises again with the guess of a mango! 'Jesse: '''Wait, really?! Wow, I guess hatred of flavors CAN come in handy. Last one! This will determine whether Petra wins, or if it's just a tie! '''Petra: '''Bring it, wuss! '''Jesse: '''Oh-ho-ho, those be fighting words, Petra. Prepare to be demolished! '''Petra: '''With a tie? '''Jesse: '-_- *snicker* Go on, take a bite! (Also, I can't see how anyone could hate mango) 'Jesse & Petra: '*bite last Pocky stick* OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S POTATOES! *turn to each other in surprise* Ooooooh! Romantic plot twist! 'Jesse: '''How'd you know that? '''Petra: '''Potatoes are my favorite food. '''Jesse: '...Mine too. *smiles* 'Petra: '*blushes* 'Nick: '''Um, did it just get personal all of a sudden? *covers Nick's mouth* Shhhhhh. Let them have their moment. End of Dare Well! That changed dramatically. '''Ivor: '''I don't get it--how does liking the same food confirm a platonic relationship? '''Nikki: '''Just wait until the REST of the dares stroll in for these two! This is just the beginning! Yeah, well, anyways, that wraps up this Ask or Dare! Keep sending them in so we can keep this going! And make sure their good; remember that I can be picky Now, why don't we wrap this up with some nice Pocky sticks? '''Olivia: '''Um, WHAT Pocky sticks? What do you mean wh- Hey! Where'd they go? '''Lukas: '''Does anyone hear crunching? Yes, I can hear- WHERE'S AXEL?! '''Axel: '*looks up with mouth full of Pocky sticks* Hmmpfh? Wuth? DUDE! NOT COOL! Those Pocky sticks caused a Jetra moment! 'Axel: '*swallows nervously* Er, I...That's all folks! Ciao! *runs* Oh, NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING THIS THAT EASILY! GET BACK HERE! *chases Axel* 'Jenny (F! Jesse): '''Shipper, they're just Pocky sticks. *still chasing Axel* THOSE WERE POCKY STICKS OF FATE, WOMAN! YOU DON'T UNDERESTIMATE FATE! '''Nikki: '*sighs* Until the next episode, fellow Wikiers. Laters! Category:Blog posts